Dawn of the Dragon Racers
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: Here is my version of Dawn of the Dragon Racers.


DAWN OF THE DRAGON RACERS

Hiccup and Toothless came out of their house one fine morning to find a flock of sheep running a muck. Vikings were running after the sheep.

"Ah, just another day on Berk," Hiccup said to his loyal dragon. Toothless gurgled in agreement. At that moment a sheep came to a stop at the foot of the staircase to the Great Hall. Gobber cornered it.

"Gobber what's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Just a bit of rouge wool," said Gobber. "Nothing old Gobber can't handle." But then he went to grab the sheep and it slipped through his clutches.

"Where did all these sheep come from?" asked Hiccup.

"That would be Not-so-silent Sven," said Gobber. "Apparently the heard took a vote and they're not to thrilled with his new voice." As if on cue Sven came running into the plaza yelling like a sea bird with a frog in its throat. At that moment Stoic the Vast came into the plaza clutching two sheep.

"Dad shouldn't you be getting ready for the big boat race?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," said Stoic. "The Regatta, and this is the last thing I need. I want you and your riders to get these sheep back in their pens." Sven continued to holler at the sheep.

"We'll get right on it Dad," Hiccup promised.

A short while later the Riders of Berk were mounted on their dragons and flew over the village looking for the stray sheep. They split up and gathered all the sheep they could. They also flew over the forest where the rest of the sheep were running. The riders soon turned the chore into a competitive sport, trying to get the most sheep. When they caught all the sheep the met up at Sven's sheep pens.

"How many did you get?" Snotlout asked Astrid smugly.

"Three," said Astrid looking at the three sheep around Stormfly's feet.

"So did I," said Snotlout. At that moment the Twins came running into the pens, followed by three more sheep. Hiccup and Toothless also had three sheep.

"Looks like we all got three," said Astrid.

"Not all of us, get a load of Fishlug," Snotlout laughed. "Big fat goose egg." Fishlegs and Meatlug landed next to the others.

"Oh yeah," said Fishlegs. "She 'em girl." Meatlug opened her jaws and three more sheep walked out. The other dragons exchanged a glance.

"So it's a tie," said Astrid.

"What's a tie?" asked Hiccup.

"The sheep catching competition," said Snotlout.

"Does it always have to be a competition?" Hiccup asked, annoyed.

"Yes," sad all the riders in unison. Hiccup groaned in frustration. Suddenly Sven ran to the fence worried.

"Where is my prized black sheep!?" he asked. "I hope he didn't fall into the Dragon Healer's well again."

"We'll check her well first Sven," Hiccup said.

"You know what this means don't you?" said Fishlegs.

"Tiebreaker," Astrid said.

"Not a competition!" Hiccup shouted. But they ignored him and mounted their dragons. They took off and headed for The Dragon Hospital. When they got there they found it empty, as Serenity was currently on Healer's Island shopping for remedy ingredients. The riders landed and ran to the edge of the well that was right next to the house. They looked inside, only to find no black sheep. They took off again to look around the plaza for it. Hiccup and Snotlout both spotted it near the forge and dove to get it. But then Gobber inconveniently ran between Toothless and the black sheep.

"Gobber look out!" Hiccup called, before Toothless rammed into Gobber and flew off with the viking pinned to his face. Hiccup managed to land his dragon without too much damage. He dismounted while Gobber unpinned himself of the dragon's face. Meanwhile Snotlout grabbed the black sheep and flew of with it. Hiccup turned to Gobber, not very happy.

"What was so importuned?" he asked, frustrated.

"Chief wants you, down at the docks," Gobber said.

Hiccup mounted Toothess and headed for the docks where they found Stoic reading his ship. Toothless landed and Hiccup dismounted.

"Hiccup I'm off to Loki Island for a few days," Stoic said. "I've located a tree that has wood lighter and stronger than ever, we're building our ship out of it. While I'm gone you're in charge of the Regatta."

"Oh, yay," Hiccup said with is usual sarcasm.

"Well don't look so so excited," said Stoic, picking up on his mood.

"Oh, I'm excited sure," Hiccup said. "I can't wait to get started with setting up stands, putting up banners, and getting everyone fired up to watch ships sail slowly, across, the harbor."

"Hiccup, we as vikings have always had something to fight about," Stoic said. "Be dragons, or Dragur, or Alvin. If we're not fighting something, we're fighting amongst ourselves. The Regatta is the perfect way to blow off steam."

"It seems a little old," Hiccup said. "Couldn't we go for something a bit more current?" At that moment they heard the roar of a dragon. They looked up to see Serenity flying towards the island mounted on Tenor.

She currently rode Tenor because he was the only member of her family who didn't have a mate yet. Her guardian dragon Ruby had Harmony, and King Re had his queen, Aurora. Tenor didn't have anyone. And no one believed him when he said he was fine with being by himself. Serenity made Tenor a deal that he would be her riding dragon until he found a mate, and he accepted.

"Ah, Serenity's back," Stoic said. "If those sheep get out again, make sure they stay out of her yard. I wouldn't want them startling any of her patients."

"We'll try our best," Hiccup said, scratching Toothless's head. "Right bud?" Stoic chuckled.

"That's my boy," he said with pride. He then got on board his ship and set off. Hiccup and Toothless stood there watching the ship sail away. Suddenly Fishlegs appeared behind him.

"Wow," he whispered. Hiccup jumped and turned around.

"Fishlegs do you know how creepy that is?" he asked.

"Sorry Hiccup," Fishlegs said. "I just couldn't help but overhear; you're in charge of the Regatta?"

"It's just a boat race," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, Hiccup," Fishlegs scoffed. "That's like saying a Gronckle is just a dragon." He and Meatlug went over to an item that was covered by a tarp.

"What's going on over there?" Hiccup asked.

"Whoa whoa, don't come any closer," Fishlegs said. "Top secret stuff under there. Meatlug and I have been working day and night to prepare for the race. It's our first Regatta, I'm finally old enough." He sounded thrilled.

A little while later Hiccup and Toothless flew to the arena where the other riders were gathered in front of a chalk board and Tuffnut was explaining the basics of dragon racing. Hiccup landed Toothless, dismounted, and went over to them.

"Hey everyone I hate to be that guy," he said. "But there won't be any dragon racing in the near future. I've been given strict orders to get ready for the Regatta." They all groaned.

"Astrid could you please back me up here?" Hiccup whispered desperately.

"Okay everyone you heard the acting chief," Astrid said. "Let's get ready for the Regatta."

They spent the rest of the day putting up decorations for the boat race. The dragons weren't needed so they gathered under the shade of the Golden Apple Tree on the soft Dragonnip. Serenity was washing her supply of bandages.

"Are you going to watch the Regatta?" Meatlug asked.

"Some how I don't think there will be a Regatta," said Stormfly. "I get the feeling Dragon Racing will replace it."

"How dose Dragon Racing work?" Tenor asked.

"We and our riders look for lost sheep and put them into baskets," Toothless said. "Whoever gets the most sheep wins."

"I hope none of those sheep come up here," Tenor said. "Sheep are very uncooperative and could startle the patients."

"Yes, Stoic and Sven are concerned about that too," said Stormfly. "Apparently the black sheep keeps falling into the well up here."

"Uncooperative and incredibly stupid," Tenor said. The dragons nodded in agreement. Serenity finished washing her bandages and put them on a close line she made herself to dry. Then she sat in her chair. She picked up her riding jacket and began sewing something on the back of it. Toothless sat next to her and looked over her shoulder. She was sewing a picture of a rearing unicorn on the back of the jacket. She was using white sparkly thread for the horn of the unicorn, and plain white thread for the rest of it. She almost done with it, she just needed to finish the horn and the flying mane.

"Wow, that's pretty," Toothless said.

"Re says I have a lot in common with unicorns," Serenity said.

"Have you ever seen a live unicorn?" Stormfly asked.

"Never on land," Serenity said. "But I have seen Narwals, which are unicorns in their ocean form. Draconia has a reserve for unicorns. They came asking for the dragons' help after the humans hunted them to near extinction for their magic."

"Wait humans actually hunted unicorns?" asked Hookfang. "Those beautiful creatures who only use their magic for good?"

"Yup," said Tenor. "Humans are very greedy."

"Well, it's getting late," said Meatlug. "We should head home."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow," said Serenity. The dragons spread their wings and headed for home. Serenity continued her sewing. Tenor watched her quietly.

"Maybe you could make the unicorn the mascot for the hospital," he suggested.

"My mascot is my tree," Serenity said. She snipped the last thread then held up her jacket to admire her work. The unicorn was right in the middle of the back. It was rearing on it hind legs, with its front hooves flailing in the air. Its head was thrown back, its horn going diagonally across the left shoulder, and its mane and tail flying wild.

"That's really pretty," Tenor said.

"Thanks, Aurora put a spell on the thread so it won't ever get dirty," Serenity said. Then she yawned and put her jacket down.

"Let's call it a night," Tenor said. He stretched his wings and limbs.

"Good idea," Serenity said. She hung the jacket on one of the branches of the tree. Then she went into the trunk of the tree where her camp bed was and fell asleep. Tenor jumped onto a strong tree branch and dangled upside down by his tail. He wrapped his wings around him and fell asleep as well.

The next morning Hiccup and Toothless left their house to find the whole village watching the dragon riders engaging in another dragon race. Hiccup exchanged an annoyed glance with Toothless.

He held a village meeting shortly after the race ended. The whole town was gathered in the Great Hall all shouting demands for a dragon race. Hiccup tried to get them quiet, but failed.

"Can you help me bud?" he asked Toothless. The Night Fury shot a plasma blast over their heads and that shut them up. Hiccup patted him on the head in gratitude.

"Now I know you all had a great time with the Dragon Academy doing exactly what they promised they wouldn't do," he said.

"I didn't make any promises," said Tuffnut. The other riders murmured in agreement. The vikings kept barking out demands for a dragon race.

"I know you all want to blow off steam," Hiccup said as loud as he could. "But, hey what could be better than a spirited Regatta?" The crowd ignored him.

"I have an idea," said Tuffnut. "Anything not named Regatta." The demands for a race grew louder. So Hiccup gave up and ordered the riders to the arena where he would organize a Dragon Race.

An hour later Hiccup stood in front of a map that showed the arena.

"The race will start here in the stadium," he said. "The sheep are at Sven's farm once they're released the race will begin, any other suggestions?"

"Teams," Snotlout blurted out.

"What do you mean teams?" asked Hiccup.

"We should have teams," Snotlout explained. "Me and the Twins agains you, Astrid and Fishlegs."

So Astrid and Hiccup went down to the docks where Fishlegs was still making preparations for the Regatta. He turned down their offer to join their Dragon Racing team, saying he was too busy getting ready for the Regatta. Which left just Astrid and Hiccup to race against Snotlout and the Twins. They lined up in the middle of the arena ready for the signal to go. The townspeople stood in the spectators area. Gothi the village elder was the official that started the race. She dropped the hankie and the dragons took off. Sven had already released his sheep and they scattered. They ran all over the island and the dragons and riders flew at high speed to find them. They even found sheep that had some how gotten adrift in the middle of the ocean. The dragons picked them up and dropped them in the baskets back at the arena.

Before long the two teams were tied up. All the sheep had been found and caught, except the black sheep. The dragons and riders immediately headed out to find it. Astrid and Snotlout flew over the trees. They both spotted the black sheep running on the ground. They both headed for it, fixated on their target. However the two dragons collided into each other hard. They hit the ground and their riders were thrown off their backs. Astrid hit the ground the wrong way and dislocated her shoulder.

"My arm!" she cried. "I can't believe you!"

"Sorry," Snotlout said. "I'll go get Gothi." He then swooped down and picked up the black sheep. "Right after I drop this off."

With that race ended the vikings gathered in the Great Hall again. They began demanding another race. Astrid now had her arm in a sling.

"No, no, guys the deal was one dragon race," Hiccup said. "Then back to the Regatta." No one was very pleased. Hiccup was getting really frustrated.

"Alright everyone," Snotlout called. "Hiccup is right lets all get ready for the Regatta. I mean it's not like cold beat me." He laughed at his own remark. This sparked Hiccup's competitive side.

"Hiccup," Astrid started, but Hiccup interrupted.

"Astrid there's no way you can race like that," he said pointing to her bad arm.

"Sorry folks," Snotlout said. "We can't have a rematch anyway, he doesn't even have a team mate."

"Says who?" Hiccup shot back.

"You're not seriously think about Fishlegs," said Astrid.

A few minuets later Hiccup and Toothless were at the docks for a third time to talk Fishlegs into racing. Again he said no.

"Hiccup, we've been over this," said Fishlegs. "My loyalties lie here, nothing's going to stop me from bringing home Regatta gold." He then pulled the tarp off the item he had been working on. It was a very tiny ship that Meatlug was secured to. It had a sail and a small prow. Fishlegs hopped onto Meatlug's back and they set off for a test run. But they hadn't gone a foot before the ship sank rather fast. Fishlegs and Meatlug lifted off and the ship disappeared.

"What time is that Dragon Race?" Fishlegs asked, not convinced.

A little while later the riders were gathered in the middle of the arena for another race. While everyone was gathered there Serenity rode into the plaza on Tenor. She had discovered she was short on Fireworm venom and was about to go out and get some more. The village was quiet as they were all at the arena.

"Maybe next time we'll do all your shopping in one trip," Tenor said.

"I usually do, this was just one time I forgot to check my supplies," Serenity said. "I have a lot on my mind." Tenor noticed she sounded a bit sad. But before he had time to say anything Stoic came into the plaza. He looked rather confused.

"Hey Serenity, where is everyone?" he asked.

"They're down at the arena," Serenity said. "Having a Dragon Race."

"What happened to the Regatta?" asked Stoic. Both Serenity and Tenor shrugged. Stoic groaned in frustration and stomped towards the arena. Serenity steered Tenor after him, forgetting the remedy for the moment.

"Say are those other dragon friends of yours planing to come back up here soon?" Stoic asked.

"My King and Queen are making plans to build a metal wall around the Draconian borders," Serenity said. "It's taking all their concentration. They won't be back for a while."

"Ah, that's understandable," Stoic said. Then he noticed a large locket around her neck that he had never seen before. The locket was heart shaped. It had a red orange color with a red ruby in the middle, and it hung from a gold chain.

"That's a nice locket," he said.

"It was given to me by a dear friend when I was seven," Serenity said. "He had it made at the local jewelers."

"He?" Stoic asked.

"His name was Chris and he was a fellow dragon rider," Serenity said. "He was raised by Re and Aurora when they found him abandoned in a destroyed village. He was my only human friend."

"And I suppose you plan to marry this boy?" Stoic asked.

"Oh sure," Serenity said. "If he were still alive."

"Ah, I see," Stoic said sympathetically.

"He was taken by the sea," Serenity continued.

"When was...?" Stoic started.

"Five years ago," Serenity finished. "Today." Tenor perked his ears up at this. He hadn't been paying attention to the date. He forgot that it was the anniversary of when they lost Chris, he also didn't know it had been five years already.

At that moment they reached the arena. The stands were packed with roaring vikings. Serenity quickly stuffed her locket down her shirt. Stoic walked up to the entrance.

"HICCUP!" he roared. The whole crowd gasped and turned as their chief entered the arena. Hiccup quickly dismounted Toothless and went over.

"Dad I can explain," he said.

"I hope so," said Stoic. "Because these don't look like regatta decorations to me." He gestured to the banners around the arena that had dragons on them.

"So, dad you as acting chief sometimes I have to make hard decisions," Hiccup said. Stoic nodded.

"I had to make said really hard decision," Hiccup said. "And I chose to replace the Regatta with Dragon Racing."

"Really? And you did this by yourself?" Stoic asked. Hiccup looked over his shoulder at the other riders.

"Yup," he said. "All by myself." Stoic put a large hand on Hiccup's tiny shoulder.

"Well then I suppose there's only one thing left for me to do," Stoic said. "Run the Dragon Race." Hiccup looked surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me," Stoic said. "But first get everyone together, I have some ideas." The riders gathered up at the back of the arena. Stoic gave each team a bowl of face paint; red for Hiccup and Fishlegs, and green for Snotlout and the Twins.

"Face paint, nice touch Dad," Hiccup said.

"Well it dose give a warrior feel," Stoic said. He got back up onto his stand and adressed the crowd.

"Each sheep will be worth one point," he said. "Except the black sheep which is worth five. I've appointed a referee to make sure there's no funny business." Astrid and Stormfly came up next to him.

"Whoever wins todays race," Stoic continued. "Will have their portrait hung in the Great Hall, and a feast thrown in their honer." With that he turned to Serenity. While the racers had been putting on their face paint Stoic had asked Astrid to be referee, and asked Serenity to start the race. She raised her hat and the racers tensed up. He dropped the hat and the racers took off. They flew all over the island looking for the sheep.

The Dragon Racers began snatching up sheep and throwing them into the color coated baskets. The crowd loved it and cheered every time a sheep was put in the baskets. Astrid flew around making sure the racers didn't cheat. Serenity watched the race from the cliff over the arena, the race held no interest for her. Tenor sensed her sad mood.

"Is this why you've been more forgetful than usual?" he asked. "Because you knew this day was coming?"

"Yes sir," Serenity said quietly. "I'm I being stupid Tenor?"

"Heaven's no," Tenor said. "I know you miss him, I do too." Serenity placed her hand over her locket which was still hiding under her shirt.

"Just promise me that tomorrow you'll be back to normal," Tenor continued.

"Yes sir," Serenity said again. They turned their attention back to the race.

All the white sheep had been found, and the racers headed out to find the black sheep. Fishlegs steered Meatlug alongside Toothless.

"We've got to find that black sheep," Hiccup said.

"I just remembered," Fishlegs said. "Something Sven said, the black sheep always falls down..."

"Serenity's well," Hiccup finished. "Let's check it out." They steered their dragons towards the hospital. Fishlegs hovered Meatlug over the well and slowly descended down the shaft. But at that moment the Twins flew over, with the black sheep clutched in the Zippleback's talons. Hiccup sighed and steered Toothless back to the arena. They landed in the middle where Snotlout and the Twins were cheering. The black sheep stood on a barrel between them.

"And the winner is the green team," roared Stoic. The crowd cheered. But at that moment Fishlegs and Meatlug landed in the arena, with another black sheep. Everyone stared bewildered.

"What's going on here?" Stoic demanded. "Sven?"

"There's only one black sheep Stoic," said Sven.

"And it's ours," said Snotlout. Then Tuffnut rubbed his face on the other black sheep, and his face came out covered in black paint. The crowd gasped. Snotlout looked quite ashamed.

"I'm so sorry everyone," he said, meaning it for once.

"We have a reversal," shouted Astrid. "With the real black sheep, the winner is the red team." The crowd cheered again, louder. Hiccup beamed, happy that he finally beat Snotlout at something. He waved at the crowd humbly. He was then approached by Stoic.

"You are officially relieved as acting chief," he said.

"Ah great," Hiccup said, all too happy. "Dad it's all yours." He mounted Toothless and took off for a well deserved break.


End file.
